


Bang!

by edibleflowers



Series: Putting It Together [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up with an unexpected bed partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> This is potentially the first part in a series which will try to span every pairing within the Avengers team. (I am nothing if not stupidly ambitious and also crazy.) As always, thanks to lemniskate67 who gives me all the best bits. Title from Sondheim (because everything goes better with Sondheim).

Tony Stark went to bed expecting only a few things when he woke up: a raging hangover; perhaps a spate of retching followed by aspirin and water and coffee, in roughly that order; most likely a loudly-ringing phone and JARVIS informing him in dry tones that Pepper was calling him to remind him he had a morning meeting. All of those things were pretty much standard for the course when he'd been drinking: in the past, there might have been a stranger in his bed to deal with as well, but since he and Pepper had broken up, he'd found the idea distasteful at best.

Which was why it was such a shock to wake up with Thor sprawled snoring over him.

 _How much did I have to drink last night?!_ he found himself wondering as he struggled to get out from under the God of Thunder. This was largely a wasted effort, as Thor was both larger and much denser than Tony was capable of dealing with in his present state. Tony's head was pounding, though not so badly that he couldn't deal with it; the worst thing right now was the fact that Thor resting on him, limbs splayed comfortably, nose snuffling at his neck, was causing the most predictable reaction.

Tony closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He didn't have a lot of skills dealing with an unwanted erection. Most of the time -- nearly all of the time, really, since he'd grown up enough to appreciate sex for what it was -- he just went with it. He found that most people either took it as a compliment or understood that his dick had a mind of its own. In this case, his dick really enjoyed having one of Thor's sturdy thighs tucked over his, a broad arm curled around his waist with careless possessiveness, and a warm mouth pressed to the crook of his neck. Nothing Tony tried to think of (knitting, baseball, astrophysics -- fuck, astrophysics were hot, that wasn't helping) seemed to change its mind.

"Hey," he croaked. "Hey, Thor, buddy. Gotta wake up now, man."

Thor made a mumbling sound, pulling Tony in closer against him. Tony bit his lip hard to keep from groaning: Thor apparently slept in nothing at all. That was a lot of naked skin against his.

"Thor," he tried again, his voice cracking from dryness. He tried to pull away, to reach for the water bottle he kept on the nightstand, but the downside to having an enormous bed was that the nightstand was now roughly twelve thousand feet away from Tony (well, give or take eleven thousand and ninety-eight feet). "Come on, pal, let's get up. We can have some coffee, you like coffee, right?" Giving up on trying to get the water, he pushed ineffectually at one wide shoulder.

Thor made an agreeable sound, lifting his head and blinking sleepily at Tony. Up close, his eyes were nothing but blue, fringed with heavy dark lashes. Tony swallowed hard. "There is coffee?"

"Soon as I get up and make some," Tony promised, feeling relief unwind in him. "How did you -- why are you here, anyway?"

Rather than allow him to move, Thor stayed where he was, bringing one hand up to smooth back Tony's rumpled bedhead. "Ah. You said we were all welcome to stay here, after the great battle. When I returned from Asgard, it seemed logical."

Tony did remember that -- he'd issued it as a general statement to all of them, before Thor had taken his wayward brother back to their home for justice. He'd even changed his plans for rebuilding the tower to include suites for all six of them, the top floors now dedicated space with one floor set aside for each Avenger. "Yeah," Tony agreed breathlessly, as Thor shifted to lay more directly on him -- ah, that had done it, now their cocks were lined up and Thor was enormous against him, or at least felt that way, and he was rapidly losing the ability to think. "I -- I mean, I did say that, but I meant -- I didn't mean in my bed--" Somehow, he managed to reach down and grasp Thor's wrist before he worked his hand between them. He knew that he couldn't really stop him -- he still remembered how the god had managed to do one hell of a number on him while he was in the suit -- but he hoped Thor would get the message.

"Is this not desirable to you, Stark?" Thor paused all at once, going astonishingly still above Tony. "You do not find me attractive?" He seemed merely puzzled, rather than offended; undoubtedly he felt Tony's erection affirming said attraction. Tony somehow drew in a breath.

"Believe me," he managed, "you're attractive, you're a whole fucking truckload of attractive, I just don't understand what's going on. You're here, I'm still not even awake yet. I'm just trying to figure out what's happening."

Thor's smile began to grow again. "It is truly very simple," he said. "Do you wish for this to happen?"

Tony's mind raced through a jumble of possible problematic outcomes -- but the truth was, he didn't even want to think about that. He already knew the answer to Thor's question. "Yes," he groaned, and surged up to kiss Thor hard. Consequences could go fuck themselves; he needed this now.

" _Yes_ \--" he heard Thor gasp in happy agreement, and then those strong arms were around him, rolling them over so that Tony rested on top. Even better this way; he could bury his hands in Thor's hair and lick into his mouth, exploring him, tasting him; his legs sprawled around Thor's thighs, he could grind down on him, both of them moaning at the heat of their erections sliding together. Tony pushed up, breaking away from the kiss; he needed to see this, to imprint it in his mind. Thor grinned up at him, sprawled carelessly on his back, golden hair fanned out over the pillow. Tony's gaze scanned down, took in acres, miles of bare skin, chest so perfectly sculpted Michelangelo could have used it for a model, powerful arms and narrow hips, cock springing full and hard from a thatched nest of pubic hair. 

"Jesus," he muttered, dizzy with need, and then laughed at Thor's puzzled look. "Sorry, wrong god." 

"I hope you're not simply going to stare at me," Thor commented wryly, reaching a hand up to Tony's shoulder. 

"Just trying to figure out where to start," Tony said, and then he gave in to the impulse and bent down, mouthing at Thor's collarbone, fingers shaping his broad pectorals, tasting him with tongue and lips, grazing his teeth over a nipple. Thor moaned gratifyingly; Tony suppressed a private grin and kept going, making a path down the central line of that perfect torso until he found Thor's cock nudging at his chin. It might have been a while since he'd done this -- the last time was well before Pepper, a drunk night with Rhodey that both of them had declared off-limits for discussion afterward -- but he hadn't forgotten how, and he greedily acquainted himself with Thor's impressive erection, thick and long and heavy in his mouth, salty pre-come already dripping at the tip. Thor's moan of appreciation made Tony grin to himself.

All too soon, it seemed, Thor was pushing him up and off, rolling them over again to press Tony into the mattress. "Too much of that," he growled, "and I will come before I mean to. Tell me, Tony, what you would most like to do."

With Thor over him like this, their bodies lined up together once more, Tony felt his head spin, his hands clasping at Thor's back. He sucked in a breath and grinned up at his teammate. "How about fucking, do you do that? You in me?"

Thor's answering grin was nothing short of magnificent. "That would be my pleasure as well," he assured Tony, leaning in to kiss him again. "Only let me prepare you--"

"Here, there's stuff--" Tony said at almost the same moment, and this time he was able to reach over to the nightstand, tugging open the lower drawer. Thor's eyebrow rose, but he leaned over obligingly to peer into the drawer, his expression taking on a fascinated aspect.

"More than just a little 'stuff'," he said, grinning despite himself, but he came back with just the crumpled tube of lube, dropping it by Tony's hip. "Later, you will have to explain some of those devices to me."

Tony had never felt a surge of heat so strong before; he actually thought the top of his head might pop off for a moment, the images suddenly displaying themselves in his brain were so powerful. "Later," he agreed, weak-voiced. "Just -- just right now, please--"

Thor's laughter was gentle as he urged Tony over to his belly. "I will not neglect you," he promised. "Now--" and Tony heard a wet gloppy sound, presumably Thor with the lube "--tell me how you would like me." A thick finger probed between his buttocks; at the same time, Thor's warm mouth pressed open-mouthed kisses to his nape, making Tony shiver from head to toe. Tony splayed his legs apart, slid his hands under the pillows for something to hold on to.

"It has been some time since you did this, yes?" Thor murmured. "Tell me, Tony."

Tony closed his eyes, swallowing hard, as that first questing finger pressed into him in a smooth, slick glide. "Been a while, yeah," he gasped. "But I'm good for two, you can go ahead, I've done this kind of a lot."

"Really?" Thor's voice was a pleased purr. The finger drew back, replaced by a doubled pressure that worked easily into him. Tony tried hard to breathe, to keep himself from grinding into the mattress. Thor over him was warm, chest almost touching his back, and the image of that body covering him completely, filling him with deep thrusts, made Tony whine a little in need. Thor's fingers worked deeper, twisting, seeking -- Tony cried out in sudden shocked pleasure.

"Yeah, God, yeah, I'm kind of a slut, not that it's a bad thing, I'm a fan, oh God, you're killing me, come on, just fuck me--" It was as if the fingers in him were pushing all his thoughts out, but Tony had lost any desire to care about whatever he babbled during sex. Thor seemed amused, anyway, if the chuckle at his ear was any indication.

"If you are sure, then." Thor's fingers slipped out of him again, but there was only a moment of aching emptiness as Thor shifted into position, knees nudging his thighs further apart -- Tony felt utterly spread out, sure he looked completely wanton and not caring one bit -- and then a shocking full pressure nudging into his cleft, an accompanying groan rumbling from Thor, and there, _there_ , the penetration he craved: Thor's cock in him, sinking deeper inch by careful inch. Tony pushed his face into the pillow and moaned. He felt oversensitized now, as if he could feel every vein and ridge of that glorious cock driving into him.

Thor was muttering something, some words Tony didn't understand -- maybe the native tongue of Asgard or ancient Norse or something, Tony didn't particularly care as long as Thor didn't _stop_. And there, yes-- Tony shouted at the sudden convulsive thrust that buried Thor in him to the root; Thor's body truly blanketed him now, heavy over him, groin hot against his ass and delicious cock sheathed in him.

"Oh Christ, you're gonna move, aren't you?" Tony heard himself beg shamelessly. Thor gave a raw, hoarse laugh and pulled back, hips jerking in a rough, driving rhythm. Tony groaned in sheer delight, gripping fistfuls of pillow in his hands, and let Thor take him. He couldn't move much in this position and he didn't really even mind; Thor had him pinned to the mattress this way, bearing down on him, one hand bracketing Tony's waist and the other supporting his weight. Every slick slide filled Tony, ground his cock into the sheet with a sweet friction that ensured his own orgasm wouldn't be that far off. Then Thor shifted up a little and found the right angle and suddenly Tony was shouting with every thrust, bursts of brilliant white heat going off like fireworks racing through him each time Thor buried his cock in Tony's body, and he could hear Thor panting and groaning, too, knew the other man was close--

Then Thor's free hand snaked around to cover his cock in a tight fist, and Tony was lost. He arched up with a yelp and a shuddering moan, blind with pleasure, and then collapsed limply to the mattress once more. Closing his eyes, he shivered through Thor's climax, Thor heavy and hard and suddenly so deep in him -- an accompanying shout that echoed in the room, a suspended moment of stillness with both of them gasping for air, and then Thor pulled back and let himself fall to Tony's side, pulling him over with one arm so that Tony lay against his side, back to Thor's chest once more.

Tony sucked in a deep breath and let his head collapse back on Thor's shoulder. For once, glibness had deserted him; all he could come up with was "Wow."

"Indeed," Thor murmured, his voice a little raspy. "Am I forgiven for sleeping in your bed?"

Tony couldn't help a laugh at that. "More than," he chuckled, pushed up and over to lay on his side so that he could see Thor. Unsurprisingly, Thor was just as gorgeous in post-coital bliss, his grin sweet and relaxed. Tony gave in to the impulse to kiss him softly, enjoying Thor's mellow relaxation.

"My friend," Thor said afterward, his fingers sliding into Tony's hair to sort back the damp strands. "I must inquire. Dalliances such as this--" He paused, seeming to struggle for the words. "This is for pleasure, yes? We are still friends and teammates?"

"I'll respect you in the morning," Tony said solemnly, and then shook his head and laughed at the look of confusion on Thor's face. "No, I mean, yes, this was just for fun. No deep feelings, we're still good."

"Good." Thor closed his eyes for a moment, letting his head relax back into the pillow. His gaze found the ceiling then, something remote and sad in it. "I would not have been so forward with you, nor would I have even come here, but Jane and I fought most grievously. I do not know if she wishes to see me at all again."

 _That explains that_ , Tony thought, propping himself up a little so that he could better see Thor's face. "She was upset, huh? I know you didn't get to talk to her after the fight, before you took Loki back to Asgard."

"We did not," Thor agreed. "And she was not appreciative of learning that her removal to the observatory in Tromso was for her safety. When I was able to return here, my explanations were not sufficient for her."

Tony had yet to meet Jane Foster, the scientist who'd been working on the very type of research embodied by Asgard's Bifrost, but all that he'd heard of her suggested stubbornness and a fiery temperament. Smart and gorgeous, his favorite combination, but he could see why she'd have been upset over being what she probably saw as shunted aside. "I get that," he said. "Well, buddy, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. But just so you know," he added with a grin, pushing to sit up, "you've got your own apartment. Your own floor, actually. I've got one set up for everyone on the team."

"Yes? Good. I should like to see it. But first, perhaps we can get clean and have some of that coffee you mentioned earlier." Smile restored to his face, Thor sat up as well, bringing a knee up and resting an arm on it. "And then you can tell me what's happened with you and the lady Pepper," he added, voice more serious now.

"Won't that be fun," Tony muttered to himself, but he was smiling anyway as he got out of bed, only limping a little as he led Thor to the shower.


End file.
